


Need it Hard

by SpinalBaby



Series: XXX Collection [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Coming Out, Drunk Sex, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinalBaby/pseuds/SpinalBaby
Summary: “You? You’re hot but…” Michael’s face felt like it was literally on fire. Maybe he shouldn’t have drank so much.“But what?”“You’re a total dick, Rich. You’ve done nothing but make my life awful for the past two years!”





	Need it Hard

“I’m serious Rich! You can’t tell anyone!” Michael said in a hushed tone from within Rich Goranski’s closed closet. He held his knees to his chest as Rich sat across from him, cross-legged. It was the best place to hide from Rich’s father and brother.

“God Mike. I promise I won’t tell anyone. What did you want to talk about?” Rich picked at his braces, looking intensely at Michael in the dim closet.

“I… I think I’m gay.” Michael mumbled nervously. He fidgeted with the edge of his sweater sleeves. 

He didn’t want to look up at Rich’s face. He knew how Rich’s family felt about homosexuality. He knew and yet he still wanted to trust that Rich wouldn’t hate him forever for this. After all, there was a whole summer before high school started and his only other friend Jeremy had gone to spend the summer with his grandparents. Michael felt uneasy in the silence that seemed to go on forever. When he finally looked up he saw Rich staring at him, face flushed, fists tight. He looked uncomfortable.

…

When Michael came out to Rich in middle school that was the end of their friendship. Freshman year of high school he got closer with Jeremy and Rich was replaced with a new, more supportive best friend. It didn’t mean it didn’t still hurt. Every time Michael saw Rich in the hall he looked down at his shoes and scurried past. Rich didn’t seem to be having the best time either, but Michael was afraid- afraid if he approached him he’d tell the whole world his secret. So he left Rich be.

Sophomore year was a confusing time for Michael. He and Jeremy had officially fallen into their place as nobodies while so many of their friends from middle school climbed the ranks and became popular. And Rich was one of them. Rich had gone from an absolute nobody with zero friends to one of the most popular guys in school and best friends with Jake Dillinger. And he tormented Michael and Jeremy. So far, this year was the worst and he couldn’t see next year going any better.

It was a Friday night and Michael’s parents were going out for a weekend couples retreat. Hours after they left his brother pulled up into the driveway with a car full of seniors and more boxes of beer than Michael had ever seen in any one person’s possession. 

“It’s party time tonight!” His brother howled, running into the house with his friends. Less than two hours later their home went from a quiet house on the corner of the suburbs to a place that resembled a frat house in the midst of absolute chaos. The worst part? Not only were plenty of the populars there but so was Rich Goranski, playing beer pong in the basement-- his basement.

Michael sulked in the corner on a bean bag, drinking a beer. His one usual subterranean safe haven was filled with loud and drunk strangers and Rich Goranski. He couldn’t even call Jeremy over for emotional support. He was at his mother’s new apartment for the weekend. His parents had just split. Michael let out a sigh, feeling oddly uncomfortable in his own home. Tonight could not get any worse at this point, so he got up, shoving a few beers in his hoodie and jean pockets and went upstairs to guard his parents' bedroom. At least then he’d be doing something useful and it’d be quiet. 

He nearly caught Chloe and Jake Dillinger sneaking in when he got up the stairs, but his presence off put them enough that they snuck into the bathroom instead and Michael was able to slip into the master bedroom. Carefully he shut the door and set the beers down on the nightstand, opening one as he sat. He could hear the muffled sound of partying from behind the closed door and walls. Life felt better now.

Well, life felt better for all of two minutes before he heard someone struggling to open the door. Rich and some random senior girl came making out through the door, his back to Michael as the girl pulled it shut again behind her. Neither of them had noticed Michael yet, too wrapped up in their teenage hormones to care about anything but each other. Michael stared, somewhat shocked. Unfortunately, that dumb look was still on his face when the girl opened her eyes. She screamed.

“Jesus Christ!” She pushed Rich away, “What are you doing in here you creep!?” 

Rich turned around, and when he saw Michael he frowned.

“It’s my house you know.” He said, setting his beer down. “What are you doing in my parents’ room?” He glared at Rich. Was this a bout of drunken confidence?

“I’ll talk to him, babe.” Rich said, crossing his arms. “Wait downstairs for me.” 

“Ugh. Whatever, I’m not waiting, I’ve got plenty of other guys waiting for a chance to hang out with me.” She scoffed and left, slamming the door behind her. Michael scrunched his nose. She seemed nice.

“Goddammit, Mell. Look what you did!” Rich gestured to the closed door, seeming upset, yet a little relieved. 

“What, saved you from sleeping with an absolute bitch?” Michael rolled his eyes. Rich laughed a little, surprising Michael. He must have been really drunk. 

“She really was awful! I think she’s even dating some guy in college or something.” Rich mused as he sat down on the bed next to Michael, letting out a sigh. “I just wanted to get laid, to be honest.”

Michael shrugged, “Why her? You could get any other girl. Anyways… she didn’t really seem like your type.” Michael felt a little on edge sitting casually next to his high school bully, but it felt less weird than he expected. Probably the alcohol.

“Man I miss you Mikey-boy. Being popular is exhausting, really. It’s easier knowing how now n’ stuff… but I feel like I can’t be the real me around anyone.”

Michael frowned and took a sip of beer. Rich really did look troubled.

“But you always understood me, man.” Michael jumped as Rich’s arm swung around his shoulder. “You don’t deserve to be a loser. Man you should be like that gay guy all the girls wish was straight. You could totally be popular and gay as hell.”

Michael put a hand over Rich’s mouth. “Don’t say that so loud! God, you’re wasted.” Michael’s cheeks were flushed. 

Rich pulled Michael’s hand off of his mouth, laughing a little. “What’s the matter, you’re still not ready to come out? It’s been like three years. Doesn’t your bff know yet?” 

Michael clenched his fists. No, he was going to tell Jeremy soon but… he didn’t want a repeat of what happened with Rich, however unlikely. 

“Wait, so he’s the guy you like?” Rich looked surprised, leaning closer. It felt like he was intentionally hovering in Michael’s personal space. “I thought it was me this whole time.”

“You? You’re hot but…” Michael’s face felt like it was literally on fire. Maybe he shouldn’t have drank so much.

“But what?”

“You’re a total dick, Rich. You’ve done nothing but make my life awful for the past two years!” Michael raised his voice, making Rich look sad.

“I have to. That’s what being popular is, Michael. But… right now I don’t have to do anything.” He reached out, touching Michael’s cheek. “Sometimes I kind of wish that everything could be like right now.”

Michael moved away. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. What was that? Emotion? In _Rich_? Rich moved closer again, suddenly capturing Michael’s lips in a deep kiss. It took him several moments to process what was going on, eyes still wide with surprise. When Rich pulled away he sputtered, unable to form words. He could feel his body heating up with a combination of embarrassment and arousal.

“C’mon Mell. Let’s just have fun tonight. Pretend like school and popularity and shit don’t exist. I just want to have a good time. I feel like I’m totally free right now.”

“You what?” Michael asked softly, observing Rich. He looked like he really wanted to… really…? Michael had to admit at this point he did want Rich to keep going but… if he did what would Monday be like?

“Let’s fuck. Your parents gotta have condoms or something around here, right?” Rich got up, stumbling momentarily before rummaging through the bedside drawer and finding two. “There we go.” Michael just watched him, unable to find anything that he could say to vocalize his feelings on the whole situation. Rich ripped the foil open with his teeth and walked over to Michael, leaning down to make out with him. Michael jumped a little as he felt a hand undoing his pants and pulling out his cock. He was really starting to get hard now. Rich slowly slipped the lubed up condom on him, making Michael twitch in anticipation. 

“Ah-!” Michael quickly covered his mouth, pulling his face away from Rich as his hand began to pump Michael’s dick. “Holy- Holy shit…. mhh!” He bit his lip. Suddenly Rich pulled him back to make out. 

“You’re really hot when you sound like that, Mell.” Rich said softly, smirking. He moved closer, his own covered erection brushing against the inside of Michael’s thigh. Michael fumbled to grab the other condom without interrupting. Fuck, now he wanted this _now_. 

He struggled, but after a minute he was able to free Rich’s cock and put the condom on. Rich pushed Michael back onto the bed, grabbing one of his wrists as he did so. Michael felt an even stronger pang of arousal, grabbing Rich’s shoulders. Rich grinned, before locking their lips again, grinding his erection against Michael’s. 

“Do you want it?” He breathed, “Tell me you want it,” He dragged cock slowly across Michael’s, thrusting a bit.

Michael nodded. He did. He really did. He’d never been more turned on in his life. 

“You gotta say it Michael. Say you want me to fuck you,” He bit Michael’s neck, snaking a hand up his shirt. “Please?”

“Y-you’re an asshole,” Michael breathed, “So fuck me already.” Rich looked a little surprised as Michael yanked his hips closer. Still, it was the invitation he was waiting for.

Carefully, Rich guided his penis into Michael. Michael gasped beneath him, gripping the comforter below him, hard. Rich was better endowed than Michael had expected. Still, after a couple of moments he was ready for Rich to move, bucking his hips a little. Rich moaned.

“Fuck, you’re tight… Like way tighter than any girl I’ve been with.” He moaned softly, starting to slowly pull back in order to start thrusting. 

Michael shivered, “Y-you’re missing out.” As Rich began to pick up the pace Michael couldn’t hold back his moans. It was a little difficult, with only the lube of the condom, especially since Rich was inexperienced, but it was enough. It felt amazing being so full and tight. Rich looked pleased that Michael seemed to be enjoying himself.

“How does it feel?” Rich asked, slowly pulling out, only to forcefully thrust back in. Michael cried out.

“G-great,” He couldn’t lie. No amount of masturbation was ever going to feel this good… “Don’t stop.”

Rich pulled Michael up a little so he could make out with him as he thrust. Michael had to pull back for air a few times, his breathing heavy and ragged. He wasn’t sure how much of this he could handle. His cock was throbbing. 

Rich began to speed up again, the loud slapping of flesh echoing in Michael’s ears. He could feel Rich twitching. He must have been close too. Shit. How long had they been… Michael glanced at the clock, it’d been maybe twenty minutes. He was surprised he’d been able to last that long. It felt so good. When he began to feel even more warmth inside of him he couldn’t handle it anymore. Michael tensed, crying out as he came. Rich pulled out, condom slipping off, his cock leaking on Michael’s thighs. Michael looked up at him, dazed. His heart was still racing.

“Oh my god,” He mumbled, trying to push himself up. His limbs felt weak. He was barely able to take off his own condom without his hands shaking. 

“That was great,” Rich said, “But I need to get back downstairs before anyone notices I’m gone.” Rich shoved his cock back into his pants, jumping into them a little. 

“A-aren’t you going to clean up?” Michael asked, blushing.

“Yeah, where’s your bathroom again?” Rich asked, licking his lips a little. He looked like his mind was still dwelling on the sex.

“Down the hall, on the right.” Michael said, he was burning up. Rich nodded, about to leave before he turned back.

“Don’t tell anyone about this, Mell.” He looked serious again. “If you do I’ll have to kick your ass.”

Michael frowned. So things were back to normal. “I wouldn’t dream of it. Now get out of my parents’ bedroom, creep.” He sighed as he watched Rich leave the room, closing the door behind him. It felt strange to leave things like this. Still, what else could he do? He didn’t even like Rich but… but the sex was great. Secretly he hoped it might happen again. Maybe his brother would have another party and Rich would want to fuck again. It never happened though. 

...

Everything was back to normal by the following Monday, and Rich was back to bullying him and Jeremy and pretending like they didn’t exist when he wasn’t in the mood to torment them. It left Michael feeling confused about the night and the way Rich had been acting. When he was at school he acted so methodically awful it was practically like he was following a manual for how to be cool. But that night had been different. Rich seemed somewhat more like himself. Michael missed it, but he knew he probably wouldn’t ever see that Rich again...


End file.
